The way I love you
by Tempted Sacrifice
Summary: A sort of Sequel to He loves me? Draco's thoughts about Hermione through the years. Hope you like it!


The first time I saw her I thought she was adorable and cute looking, even though many teased her about her buckteeth and bushy hair.

But unfortunately, she was sorted into Gryffindor and later on I found out she was a Mudblood, but I've never believed in blood purity, but I couldn't defy my father, or I would be beaten and cursed until he thought it was enough.

She was smart, although many called her a know-it-all, and I could often she her with red eyes and I wanted to beat the persons who made her cry to pulps. I didn't understand why I felt that way, since I never cared if Pansy, a girl who followed me everywhere just because we hung out when her parents visited, cried. When I saw her befriend Potter and Weasley and I felt jealous that those two got to spend time with her while I could only watch her.

When the summer came my father got angry with me because I let a 'Mudblood' get higher grades than me, although I have no idea how he got her results. Probably used his connections at the Ministry.

One day when he was away at some trip I sneaked into his study and found the paper with her grades on. I felt proud when I saw that she had gotten many extra points at every subject.

I was standing in Flourish and Blott's when I saw her step in with Potter and I glared at him, but he couldn't see me from where I was standing, and when Lockhart asked him to step forward I couldn't help the little growl that escaped my mouth. Saint Potter gets everything. He didn't even know what he was doing when he killed the Dark Lord.

I walked down from the second floor and jumped into the youngest Weasley siblings, Potter and Granger and I started to antagonize them, and I was careful not to draw in Granger. But then my dad had to step in and ruin the little fun I had.

When he commented on how Potter uses the Dark Lords name when Granger stepped in and defended him and I wish it was me she would defend.

My father turned around to her and I felt my anger rise when he started insulting her parentage but luckily I was good at hiding my emotions. When the elder Weasley stepped forward we walked away and I stole a glance at Granger, who was happily chatting with Potter and I hissed in annoyance, luckily to quietly for anyone to hear, when the Weasley boy put an arm around her shoulder.

Every day at school I kept watching her in secret and I felt bad when I called her a Mudblood, but it just sort of slipped out since I was really mad that she would defend those lowly Gryffindors.

When she was petrified I visited her every chance I got. I saw a paper in her hand and quickly pried it off and saw that she had ripped out a side about basilisks. My eyes widened as I read the paper.

A basilisk in Hogwarts?

It was hard to believe, but my Granger wouldn't have ripped it out if it wasn't important and then I guess it's true. I put the piece of paper back in her hand before leaving the room, and walking down to the Great Hall to have something to eat.

A few months later all the students who had been petrified had been cured and I waited for Granger to step into the room so that I could make sure she was okay. When she walked into the room, her smile made him smile before he quickly turned his face into a cold mask, so as not to raise any suspicions.

My stomach churned and I could feel the jealousy rise in me when she ran over to Potter and hugged him as if her life depended on it.

The rest of the meal I sat in silence, watching Granger chatting and catching up with the two buffoons.

The summer between second and third year went quickly by and nothing special happened if you don't count with the break from Azkaban.

On the train back to Hogwarts a few Dementors searched the train and I heard from Longbottom that Potter had fainted and I smirked. In the Great Hall I asked him if it was true that he really fainted and at the same time I couldn't help but check out Granger. I laughed and winked at Granger before turning around to face my own table.

When she punched me I felt a shock of electricity go through me and I thought that she looked beautiful when she was angry. But I also caught a glimpse of dark circles under her eyes. I heard from someone that she had actually taken every class you could choose, and I had no idea how she did it, unless she used a Time-Turned, which could be possible.

When I saw her at the Yule ball I felt my heart thump faster and my breathing got quicker, before anger rushed through my body when I saw Krum hold onto her petite waist and hold her entirely too close to him. Besides, she was just fourteen while he was eighteen. Can't he go for someone he's own age?

In my mind I pictured that I was dancing with her instead of Pansy and when I left the dance floor my fingers brushed against her arm and I couldn't help but reach out and hold her small hand in my bigger one before letting her go and leave her eyesight so she wouldn't suspect me. I saw her argue with the Weasel before leaving the Great Hall with her dress flowing after her and tears streaming down her face. I felt the need to go out to her and comfort her but knew that she wouldn't take it well so I stayed with Pansy until I couldn't take her gossiping anymore and left to go to the dungeons. I saw her crying at the steps but I ignored her, even though her distressed form hunted me in my sleep, but instead of leaving her, I went to sit next to her and hold her soft body against me.

When I heard of the Dark Lords return the first thing that entered my mind was Granger. Will she be okay, with her being Muggleborn and Potter's best friend?

When we got back to school I kept an extra eye on her, not wanting for her to get into any danger. She seemed closer to Potter and Weasley and I fought back the urge to kill the two of them, and even though I hated Potter I wanted the Dark Lord dead, and he's the only one who can do it.

When we caught them having some sort of Defence meetings I wanted to hold Granger hostage instead of Weaselette, and I cursed myself for now capturing her myself.

When she started talking about some kind of weapon I frowned, and when she said it was in the Forbidden Forest I felt concern fill me as I saw her and Potter walk away with Umbridge, and when they then disappeared for a few days I got more worried and when I went to the Hospital wing I saw her lying in the bed, looking pale. At first I thought she was dead, but when I saw the small movements of her chest I relaxed, and left the room before anyone saw me there. But as I walked down the hallways I realized I couldn't live in a world where she wasn't in. Even if she wasn't with me, I had to make sure that she would be alive. My love for her was so deep that if she died, I would die along with her.

When I found out that I had to become a Death Eater I refused at first, but after a few Cruciatus curses from the Dark Lord himself, I gave in.

My mission was to fix the Vanishing Cabinet in Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore, and I worked hard on the cabinet while I made halfhearted attempts to kill Dumbledore. Even though I hated the loon in a way, I didn't want him dead, since he was the only one who could keep Granger safe in the castle.

That year I didn't get much of a chance to see Granger, but the times I would, I could see that something was bothering her, but I didn't have the time to figure out why, and when I ran with Snape through the castle I saw her fighting with a few Death Eaters along with Lovegood and the Weaselette I hoped that she would survive, before disappearing from Hogwarts.

When I returned for my seventh year I knew she wouldn't be there, but I couldn't help but feel miserable when I couldn't see her bushy hair in the school. She was the only reason why I went back to Hogwarts year after year.

When Christmas break came and Greyback arrived with three teenagers I immediately recognized them. The golden trio. I looked at Granger, and was relieved to see that she was fine, only a few scratches and bruises covering her body.

"Isn't this Granger, the Mudblood that follows Potter everywhere?"

I shrugged my shoulders, but when my aunt came in I feared for what would happen to Granger, and when she started to torture her and screams filled the room I thought my heart would break. She didn't deserve this pain and I couldn't watch, but I still stayed in the room, to keep up my appearance, trying to block out her screams.

For the first time ever I felt happy to see Potter and Weasley and when they rescued Granger I felt relief flood inside me as they vanished to Merlin knows where.

The next time I saw her was at Hogwarts and she was battling many Death Eaters and I was scared that something would happen to her, but at the same time I felt pride fill me as I saw her take down some of the best Death Eaters, and when Voldemort died I felt happy for the first time in a long time. I searched the Great Hall, and when I saw her lip locked with Weasley I felt my heart break, but if he made her happy I knew I couldn't tear them apart, since I wanted to give her all the happiness she deserved.

When I got to meet her again I couldn't lose the chance to tell her how I felt, so after she'd ended her rant I kissed her and told her my feelings, before leaving the room, hoping for her to make the right choice, even though I knew she would go for Weasley.


End file.
